


Lucky Me

by LemonyButters



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyButters/pseuds/LemonyButters
Summary: Craig was told that he would marry Tweek no matter what only one problem...he’s straight and Tweek is his best friend!





	Lucky Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

“You will fall in love with your best friend.”

Craig’s spiritual and physical aspects of his identity froze in place-his hands unresponsive above his belly and his eyebrows skyrocketing. The lady over the crystal ball smiled at him with her crooked teeth and discoloured eyes.

“That’s it? That’s my fortune?”

“It seems so darling.” The lady answers, removing her arms and hiding them under the table.

“I mean..like, I was hoping for some info about my development as a character or financial statements..not who I’m going to fall in love with?” Craig was beyond pissed off, he did not just spend twenty dollars on this fake ass thing.

”That’s what they are telling me Tucker-“ Craig raises his eyebrows even further to the knowledge of his last name, “-it is all up to them.”

“I mean we can try again-“ Craig gets up in a flash, stops at the little slit of the tent and glances back to throw the theft one more look-a glare. Then, he exits.

“Oh foolish foolish boy, this would be the major turning point in your life,” a big shadow covers the lady leaning over the table. The crystal shone brighter than ever and on its smooth breakable surface was an image of a blond male, smiling fondly at something in the distance.

“So...how was it?” Clyde asks, licking his carmel apple; it drips on his skin.

“Stupidest shit to ever exist.......ever!” Craig mumbles and Tweek laughs beside him, his curls bounce.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

Craig crosses his arms and pouts, “it was terrible-almost like my grandma’s cookies.”  
The whole group shutters in sync.

Token slaps an arm around Craig, “well then, what was it?”

Craig drops Token’s hand off of him and turns to face the group, “she said-or rather ‘it’ said that I would-“ he stopped when he saw Tweek looking fondly at him with his pool of green eyes. Suddenly, a chill comes over Craig, “uh..it said that I would win 20 dollars next week.” Craig twirls, avoiding Tweek’s gaze.

“Haha, wow, that really was a waste of money.” Clyde said, holding his stomach.

”It’s Craig’s fault to even fall for those stupid things.” And Craig frowns, hanging his head low in shame. He felt a small palm on his back-the familiar feeling of Tweek’s warmth.

“Oh, shit look,” Token said, and Clyde travels his eyes to the object, “no..fucking..way!”

“I bet I’ll get it before you do!” Token said already starting this competition. “Ohhh, it’s on.”

The two run into the never ending crowd, all whom was waiting for the chance to win a free ticket to a non-important idol.

“So, tell me what it actually said.” Tweek asks and Craig looks to him, confused, “oh, don’t give me that bullshit! I know you were lying because you hesitated when you looked at me.”

Craig turns away from him, his ears heating up.

“Am I going to die?”

“No,” Craig rubs the back of his head, “it’s not that.”

“Am I going to get kidnaped?”

“No.”

“Am I going to be the one to kill you?”

“No.”

“Am I-“

“I’m going to fall in love with you, okay!” Craig yells and Tweek just stared at him. ”That’s all..it..um..that’s what it..said.” Craig coughs and Tweek still has his big green eyes glued to him. Then, in a matter of minutes, he bursts out into laughter, “you falling love! Craig Tucker having feelings? For Me?” Tweek wipes a tear from his cheek, “you are the most straightest person I know.”

“Shut up.”

Tweek stands up and grabs Craig’s arm, “come on, we have a lot to do with that five dollar of yours.”

”Shut the hell up.”

And so the day went on with Craig paying a little more attention to Tweek than he used to. Well, his main purpose was finding out how the hell was he to fall inlove with the blond, of all people? He means, if this fortune was to come true how will it happen and why would it?

But, it’s fake..right? It has to be fake?

The more analyzing he did the more things he never realized before. For example, the way Tweek blushes when someone touches his forearm or the way his eyes widen a little when Craig calls his name. Just stuff like that.

Yet, Craig felt no romantic feelings towards him….

“Let’s go watch the fireworks.” Tweek laughs, jumping up from his seat.

“A little..bit..longer.”

“Oh, come on! It’s the Fourth of July, be happy, be active...you only live once.” Tweek cheers, dragging Craig up by his palms. Craig didn’t bulge after a couple of attempts and when he did he started following Tweek, hand still in hand.

He studies the soften parts of his palms and every little dimples he had. Then, he looks up at Tweek’s face and witness a small blush upon his cheeks.

“3.”

They were at the back of the line where a bunch of people blocked their view.

“2.”

Even the two people infront of them were being annoying with their broad shoulders.

“1.”

Craig was getting agitated, he turns to Tweek as the fireworks went out. Whatever he has to say to him had left his thoughts because right then and there all he can see is the glowing of Tweek’s skin and his eyes bonding in the night sky. He looks so little, so cute, that Craig just wants to protect him at all cost and shower him with roses.

Craig’s heart skips. It actually fucking skips.

“Craig?” Tweek asks as Craig lets go of his hand and dashes away from the scene. His palms covering his face as the redness plaster his cheeks.

“Stupid fortune.”


End file.
